


[podfic] No Mr. Brady

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kidfic, M/M, Nursery School, Podfic, Tribbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to a prompt that asked, <i>"Best friends kiddie!Spock and kiddie!Kirk and their pet tribble's adventures in daycare. NOT a de-aged fic. I want them to be the kind of best friends that if you were to flash forward 20 years or so they would be lovers (and please feel free to go ahead and do that too). Bonus points is you include a kiddie!Bones"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] No Mr. Brady

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Mr. Brady](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5941) by anonpersona. 



  
****  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
 ****  
 **Length:** 00:5:37

  
 **Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(ST-xi\)%20_No%20Mister%20Brady_.mp3) (thank you, paraka, for hosting me). Or, you can stream the story by clicking below:

 

 


End file.
